This invention relates to a transition between different types of optical-type fibers, and, more particularly, to a transition device that optically connects two different types of optical-type fibers together.
An optical fiber is formed of an optical glass core and a glass casing. Light travels through the core and is confined to the core by internal reflection from the glass casing. Light signals may be propagated over long distances with little loss of signal strength. For some optical fibers, a polymeric (e.g., acrylate) buffer layer overlies the core and casing to protect them.
As optical fiber technology has progressed, a number of different types of fiber structures have been developed for use in optical fiber systems. For example, laser diode light sources are available in fiber form. Light energy is input through the lateral surfaces of the laser diode fiber, and a monochromatic beam is produced from the end of the laser diode fiber. Each laser diode fiber is typically quite small in size, about 0.005 inch in diameter. To make a satisfactory light source for many applications requiring increased output energy, a number of the laser diode fibers may be bundled together.
In some applications, the light output of the laser diode fiber or fiber bundle must be introduced axially into a second optical-type fiber such as an optical fiber or an amplifier fiber. To accomplish the transition of the light from the laser diode light sources into the second fiber, the output must be focused onto the end of the second fiber. The devices currently available for performing the transition are generally not robust and can easily become misaligned or misadjusted. Further, they are not qualifiable for space applications.
There is a need for an improved optical transition device that accomplishes the transition function between optical devices of a fiber configuration, is robust, and may be qualified for space applications. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.